1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to the adjustment of extending apparatuses, and particularly to a support joint for an adjustable awning.
2. Description of the Related Art
During certain hours, days, and/or seasons, the shade and shelter of an awning may be desirable. However, during other times one may prefer to remain exposed to the elements absent an awning. Further, at some times one may desire to remove an awning for practical concerns such as to provide clearance for maintenance or to prevent damage to the awning during extreme weather. Accordingly, a retractable awning is desirable. Further, at times it may be desirable to have an adjustable awning, allowing the awning to be adjusted in length, angle, or other properties.
Awning supports have been developed to provide a retractable and adjustable awning. However, such awnings are frequently difficult to (dis)assemble, lack stability, flail about in the wind, and provide further disadvantages. Thus, there is a need for an improved adjustable awning support.